


Strawberry Flavored Lover

by EmeraldStar_goddess



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldStar_goddess/pseuds/EmeraldStar_goddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laxus hates sweets - always has but there is one thing that's sweet that he has taken a strong liking to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Because She Smells of Strawberries

The sound of constant buzzing aroused her from her world of dreams, her arm reaching out from the warmth of her covers swinging once before landing on the alarm clock, fingers quickly finding the switch and turning the alarm off. A sigh escaped her lips as she opened her eyes, blinking a few times to wake up enough to read the glowing green numbers. It was four thirty.

Giving a yawn and a stretch she pushed herself up and off the bed, stumbling tiredly to her bathroom where she began her morning routine with a nice hot shower. Once finished she wrapped herself in her fluffy pink towels, drying her body off before leaving the steamy room and entering her bedroom. There she dressed herself in a pair of pink undergarments then putting on her favorite sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt. She loved that the chest was adorned by a large pink bow and similarly colored trimmings framing the ample neckline that also acted as straps and circling around the waist.

Next was drying her long hair before putting her bangs up in its signature ponytail. Once finished she slipped on her favorite small chained necklace with a blue oval gem attached to it and her bracelet made of white flowers. She looked in her floor length mirror giving herself a once-over, smiling brightly at herself before putting on her maroon heels and making her way to the Fairy Tail guild hall.

Once inside the building she began doing her routine, cleaning, organizing and prepping. At the thought of preparations her blue eyes slid over to the clip board with several pieces of paper on it and all of her plans for a very special event happening later today. Giving her head a shake she continued her normal routine finishing up with opening the guild doors, as seven o’clock rolled around, which was when a certain grumpy lightning slayer entered the guild. Giving him a bright smile she set about making his normal breakfast, serving it to him she watched him give her a nod in thanks and she returned it with a smile.

After she made her way directly over to the clipboard skimming the contents of the pages she noticed everything was in order – except there was one thing missing. Her bright blue eyes turned to her fellow S-class mage sitting at the bar shoveling food into his mouth – and somehow looking quite proper. A smirk appeared on her lips as she thought about the fact that before the year 784 Laxus never thought twice about his table manners but since then he had often ate on the second floor, alone and subsequently his office. Walking over to the blonde slayer she waited patiently and gave him a bright smile the second he looked up.

“What do you want Mira.” He asked gruffly and she let out a sigh.

“Well you see it’s for this party I’m planning for Lucy.” She began, noticing the way he tensed slightly. “I’ve got everything planned out – for her dinner and everything else but I’m missing a dessert. I wanted something bitter sweet but I have no idea what she’d like.”

The man on the bar stool lifted his mug taking a long drink before giving her a bored look. She knew he was probably wondering why she didn’t ask her teammates or friends but that was something she wouldn’t reveal. “Chocolate covered strawberries.” He said after a moment causing her to blink and then frown. He nearly rolled his eyes at her making her upset. “Dark chocolate covered strawberries.” He amended and she smiled at his idea.

“Thanks Laxus.” She chirped, skipping away to finish the preparations.

* * *

Laxus merely rolled his eyes and finished his meal before making his way up to his office where a mountain of paperwork awaited him. He unlocked the door and entered the office and flipped on the light switch, walking a few strides over to his desk where he removed his coat and sat down in his chair beginning his work.

In all honesty he hated it. Paperwork was the worst thing he had ever experienced in his entire life but his grandfather had insisted that if he wanted to take over the guild so badly then he needed to do the work – starting with all the paperwork that needed to be done annually from the time Mavis was master of the guild. He half growled. “You’d think being the first master she’d be smart enough to do all the paperwork.” He grumbled out before focusing on the task at hand.

Not only was there annual paper work –such as the financial statements and the names of the mages in the guild along with any new members or any mishaps but there was also the complaints against Fairy Tail or specific mages of the guild. He was honestly dreading when he had to get to the flame-brain’s stack. That itself would most likely take a month to complete, the idiot didn’t know how to _not_ destroy anything. It’s a wonder that his partner is still his partner. Giving his head a mental shake he focused once again on his work.

At around noon he felt satisfied with the work he’d done and decided a lunch break was in order – especially since his stomach was starting to grumble. Standing up from his desk he turned off the lights and made his way downstairs to sit in the guild and drink with his teammates before returning to his office. When he arrived on the second floor his eyes took in the usual chaos and he promptly made his way over to the bar where Mira met him with a bright smile on her face.

“I need a favor.” At the tone of her voice he knew it wasn’t going to be good but he also took note of the underlying tone that suggested there was no way out of whatever she wanted and if he tried he had to face her wrath. Not in the mood to fight or argue he looked at her waiting.

“What is it?” He demanded.

“I need you to distract Lucy so I can fix up the guild.”

He frowned. “Why can’t any of her –“

“Because I need their help and you’re the only one that doesn’t want to help decorate or cook.”

“You know I can’t co-“

“Which is why I’m having you distract her, now go.” She waved him off in a shooing manner and he nearly rolled his eyes.

Turning he skimmed the guild for the little blonde cheerleader wondering exactly what he could do to distract her but upon feeling his stomach grumble he wasn’t sure _that_ was the best idea. Being a slayer he had a tendency to eat _a lot_ but he couldn’t deny the fact that he was starving. Giving a groan his eyes soon landed on the celestial mage and he swiftly walked over to her, standing behind her he waited for her to turn around. Upon the others going silent she had asked them what was wrong before turning in her seat and finally looking up at him. Her chocolate brown eyes met his and he could tell she was surprised to see him standing there.

“Laxus?” She spoke his name and the surprise on her face was even more so expressed in the sound of her voice.

“Let’s go.” She blinked her pretty brown eyes at him, confusion making its way onto her face. “I don’t have all day blondie, let’s go.” He demanded and she quickly stood up following him out of the guild.

“Laxus, what’s going on?” Her voice was full of confusion and he continued to walk, remaining silent. “Hold on a second!” She called out and he paused in his stride, noticing her running to catch up to him. “Can –“She cut herself off with a huff, as she caught her breath. “Can you at least walk at a slower pace if you’re not going to talk to me?”

“Yeah.” She gave him a smile as she stood beside him.

“Thank you.”

As they walked he glanced to his side and decided to let her know where they were going. It was the least he could do since he had demanded her to go with him. “Lunch.” She looked up at him. “I’m hungry.” This only caused her to frown before she spoke.

“Why are you bringing me?”

“Because it’s your birthday.” He grumbled out figuring a birthday gift was the best excuse he could give her. He glanced at her and noticed the bright smile on her face before she looked up at him.

“You remembered.” He turned his face, refusing to let a blush appear on his face just because she sounded so damn happy about the fact.

“Yeah.” He grumbled out and she giggled. His eyes glanced down at the small woman beside him, noticing a bounce in her step. Clearing his head he focused on the walk, looking for his favorite restaurant.

When they arrived he held the door open for her and let his eyes travel downward appreciating her assets to the fullest before he entered the building himself. He led her in and after speaking to the maître‘d they were led to a table near the back which was his favorite place to sit so his teammates would leave him alone for a while.

Laxus pulled out the chair for Lucy and she smiled at him before taking her seat and he carefully pushed her in, then taking his place across from her he noticed the sommelier arrive and he ordered a bottle of champagne and not long after the waiter arrived and the pair ordered, Laxus letting her order hers first then ordering his usual. The sommelier returned and poured the champagne into the glass before placing it into the ice bucket, bowing and taking his leave.

“Do you come here often?” She asked picking up her glass.

He shrugged slightly. “Maybe once or twice a week, when I want to get away.”

She frowned slightly, a small smile on her face. “From what?” She asked, taking a small drink from her glass.

“My overzealous teammates.” Lucy giggled at his words but nodded in understanding.

“I like to hide out in the library.” She said softly as if her teammates would somehow randomly appear and find out her secret. “It’s the safest place I know.”

“Aren’t you worried the armored devil or the stripper is going to find you?” Lucy shook her head at his question.

“No, especially since Gray has an aversion to libraries as much as Natsu does. As for Erza – well truth be told she knows where it is but she knows never to bother me but that’s –“She cut herself off smiling. “Well, my reasoning is a secret but either way it all works out for the best.”

Laxus couldn’t help but eye her as she lifted her glass for another drink of champagne. The smile on her face as she talked about Erza seemed to be a little sinister as if she _really_ did have something on Titania. Deciding to bypass that he lifted his glass and took a drink from it, glad he chose it. His eyes moved from the glass to the girl sitting across from him, taking in the way she placed the glass down on the table before her brown eyes looked up at him and she smiled.

“What?”

“Nothing.” She giggled shaking her head at him about to say something else his nose soon caught the scent of food and he looked over noticing a waiter carrying a tray over to them. “Lunch is here.” He informed her and she sat up, moving her arms off the table. The waiter greeted them and placed several plates in front of Laxus before placing a plate in front of Lucy. The man left them mumbling a reminder that if they needed him to just call.

As the pair ate he found that keeping up a conversation with her had been relatively easy. They both talked about the various jobs they went on with their team and she had even told him about the first time she met Natsu and how he had destroyed everything and they ran away from the rune knights before arriving in Magnolia where he took her to Fairy Tail.

After lunch he wasn’t sure how long it’d be before the preparations would be ready so he walked with her around town and they stopped by a couple magic shops so she could look for any keys and leaving her contact information with the store owner so that she would be notified the second they had any come in. After a little while longer of walking around they ended up at a little ice cream shop and he had apparently surprised her when he had gotten ice cream as well.

“You know, I didn’t think you liked ice cream.” The lightning mage took a seat near the blonde shrugging his shoulders.

“I don’t particularly like sweets.” He replied causing her to frown.

“Then why are you eating it?”

“Because I happen to like strawberries.”

* * *

At his response she couldn’t help but feel a little surprised but she smiled at him as she nodded her head. “Me too.” Her attention returned to the cone in her hand, her tongue gliding easily along the frozen treat as she sat in compatible silence with Laxus. Honestly she had been surprised that he had demanded her to follow him out of the guild and even more so when he remembered her birthday. In truth she thought Laxus didn’t even know when her birthday was.

Lunch had been pleasant and his company wasn’t bad either and now sitting beside him she felt relaxed. It was funny how much she discovered they had in common besides being blonde and a Fairy Tail wizard. Letting a smile come to her face she continued with her ice cream, as well as the delicious waffle cone. By the time they finished it was late in the afternoon and he was leading her back to the guild due to his apparent enormous pile of paper work and she couldn’t help but offer him company while he did said paperwork, surprised when he did take her up on the offer.

Upon arriving at the guild she noticed that the double doors were closed which while not completely unusual she could clearly remember them being open when she arrived and when she and Laxus left. The celestial mage sent a curious glance up at Laxus and he merely shrugged his shoulders before opening the door for her and she stepped inside curious as to why the guild was so dark.

“What’s going on?” Just as the words left her mouth, Laxus had closed the door and the lights turned on all at once and she could see the guild standing all around with smiles on their face.

“Surprise! Happy Birthday Lucy!”

At this the blonde couldn’t help the tears that came to her face as she had never expected a surprise birthday party. Unable to help it she ran over to her friends hugging them tightly as she thanked them, trying to dry her tears when Natsu told her she didn’t need to cry over it. After the tearful thanks an already drunk Cana yelled for Mira to bring out the food and the booze.

Dinner had been fantastic, all of her favorite foods and a few she’d rather not remember. After dinner they sat together talking for a while before they brought out the cake which was her favorite part. Natsu had been careful and lit all the candles for her and she blew them out not really bothering to make a wish because there was nothing she could really ask for that she didn’t already have. Mira also brought out a few trays of chocolate covered strawberries for everyone to enjoy.

At Natsu’s insistence she began opening presents, starting with his, which to her surprise was a key. Next was Levy, Gray’s, Erza’s and then everyone else’s. By the end of it she had several new books, a couple keys and a few other things. Thanking everyone again the blonde began cleaning up the mess of the wrapping paper, putting her gifts in a bag to be taken home later.

“Lucy.” Turning the stellar mage noticed a small present in her hand. “I think you missed one.” The blonde walked over to her and took the gift out of her hand, examining it.

“It doesn’t say who it’s from.” Lucy looked at the pink paper and smiled.

“Just open it.” Nodding her head she began taking off the wrapping paper revealing a simple white box.

 Removing the lid she looked inside, discovering that it was a silver pendant necklace with a strawberry shaped pendant but instead of ruby colored gems, they were chocolate colored. Her eyes slid over to the chocolate covered strawberries before looking back at Mira, who was merely smiling at her.

“Can you help me?” Lucy asked and Mira nodded, waiting for the blonde to pull her hair up before putting it on her. Lucy looked down at the pendant smiling. “Thank you Mira.”

“Of course”

She bit her lip now curious about the chocolate covered strawberries; turning to her friend she looked at her needing to know. “Mira, about the chocolate covered strawberries –”She began but Mira spoke.

“I was having a hard time thinking of a dessert that you’d like, that was also bitter sweet and I asked Laxus for help.” She confessed. Unable to help it she looked over to the lightning slayer before smiling.

“Thank you.” She turned at the sound of Levy calling her name, quickly making her way over to her friend to talk to her.

* * *

His eyes followed her as she moved about the guild. He had enjoyed the expressions on her face throughout this event. Of course his favorite part was watching her open the necklace he had gotten her for her birthday. The smile on her face was exactly what he wanted to see. Lifting his mug he soon realized it was empty and he shouted for Mira to bring him a refill, the barmaid coming to his side quickly, refilling his mug.

“I take it her last present was from you?” she asked softly and he nodded his head as he lifted his now filled mug for a drink. “Could I ask you something?”

He opened his mouth to reply only to stop himself from saying anything as the blonde came bouncing over to him and he finally understood why Gajeel had continuously called her bunny girl, even though she hadn’t worn that outfit more than a handful of times.

“Hi, Laxus” She greeted cheerfully and he grunted in response taking a drink from his mug. At his response he received a hit from Mira which caused him to frown and glare at the demon woman.

“What is it blondie?” He asked and her smile brightened.

“Well, I just – Mira told me that it was you who suggested the chocolate covered strawberries for dessert and I wanted to thank you since it’s actually one of my favorite desserts.” His eyes watched her as she stood fidgeting with the necklace he bought her before she surprised him by pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Thank you.” She murmured and he resisted the shiver running down his spine as her soft voice spoke in his ear.

“You’re welcome.” He replied a little gruffly but she merely smiled and returned to her friends, talking and giggling.

“You know, I had wondered why you had decided on that dessert but now I see it.” Mira giggled and he rolled his eyes.

“I’ve got paperwork to do.” The lightning mage stood from his seat, ignoring the giggling demon barmaid. On the second floor he stopped, looking down at the first floor to see her smile one more time, before he turned and made his way to his office to begin his work.

In truth he hadn’t chosen the dessert because he knew she liked it or in hopes of getting a kiss from her. He had chosen it because she was sweet like strawberries and because he had secretly wanted to be the dark chocolate to the bitter sweet treat.


	2. Chocolate Covered Strawberries

His stormy blue eyes followed her as she entered the guild making her way over to the bar, plopping herself down in one of the stools letting out a heavy sigh before ordering a strawberry smoothie from the demon behind the bar. Ever since that day two months ago she had been constantly bugging him to ask the little cheerleader out on a date, whining to him and even trying to threaten him in some way but each time failed. Even the involvement of his grandfather did not sway him, he continued to refuse to make a move regardless of the fact that he wanted to take her out. A dinner, walk around Magnolia like they had done for her birthday – but that’s where the idea stopped. He didn’t want it to be a repeat especially since he had demanded her to follow him and then claimed to have her tag along because it was her birthday.

He brought his mug up to his lips, frowning when he realized the damn thing was empty, turning his head toward Mira shouting out for another round. It was the reason he hadn’t asked her out yet. He was gruff and impolite, despite having the knowledge to be kind. He wasn’t affectionate either and that combination wasn’t very appealing to many women so how appealing could he be to Lucy? 

He turned his eyes to the barmaid as she entered his line of vision holding a pitcher of alcohol and he could see the look in her eyes as she refilled his mug. He knew that she was aware of his habit of watching the blonde celestial mage but he also noticed this look held something else. His brows furrowed and he watched the demon silently return to her place behind the bar after refilling a few more mugs. She placed the pitcher down and it was then he noticed something off about the stellar mage. She seemed depressed and practically lifeless. He frowned wondering what had her in such a state, deciding to listen in on her conversation.

“Lucy.” Mira called out to her. “Is everything okay?” The blonde let out a heavy sigh, giving a small shake of her head. “Is it rent?”

Lucy nodded. “Yeah. It’s due soon and I need to go on a job but there’s nothing available for me.”

“Where are –“

“Natsu and Happy left to go fishing.” Mira reached out patting the blonde’s head in reassurance.

Laxus frowned briefly before feeling his lips turn in a smile. Turning to the Raijinshu he spoke. “We’re going on a job.” He noticed the three look up at him and he stood from his seat, heading over to the job board hearing the trio whisper about why he had suddenly decided to go on a job. Scanning the board he found one of the simpler S-class quests then made his way toward the bar he placed the job ad in front of the blonde cheerleader before taking a seat and ordering another beer faintly hearing the Thunder god tribe come to an understanding as to why he wanted to go on a job.

-x-

Entering the guild she made her way directly to the bar, taking a seat she ordered a smoothie from Mira before letting out a heavy sigh. Today on her way to the guild her land lady had reminded her that her rent was due soon, of course this also reminded her that Natsu was gone, Gray she had no idea where he was and Erza – well Erza was spending time with a certain someone who would remain nameless. With her team dispersed it meant she was alone and last she checked there were no solo jobs currently available. Another sigh escaped her as she let her shoulders slump feeling depression takeover her barely being cheered up by the strawberry smoothie Mira slid in front of her.  
Taking long slow sips the blonde tried to think of a way to pay for rent this month starting to consider finding another job – one with steady income however that meant less time to be a mage and less time with her friends as well as less time writing. Frowning at that idea she decided she was just going to have to find a way to go on more solo jobs and make sure her money gets saved – even if it is easier said than done. Sighing for what felt like the hundredth time in the past ten minutes she glanced up hearing the barmaid call her name in concern.

“Is everything okay?” Lucy let out a heavy sigh, wishing she wasn’t in this predicament so often before giving a small shake of her head. “Is it rent?”

Suppressing the urge to groan at the word she nodded. “Yeah. It’s due soon and I need to go on a job but there’s nothing available for me.”

“Where are –“

“Natsu and Happy left to go fishing.” She replied quickly already knowing that the takeover mage would suggest her going on one with her teammates. After sighing softly she smiled slightly as she felt Mira pat her head in a reassuring manner. Continuing to sip on her smoothie she began to stare off hoping a solution to her rent problem would arrive when someone placed a job ad in front of her before taking a seat on the stool next to her. 

Blinking the blonde suppressed the urge to blush as she realized who was next to her, her hand immediately going to her neck and grasping the strawberry pendant. Sending a brief glance toward the man beside her she wondered why he placed the job ad in front of her and opened her mouth to ask.

“Go on a job with me.” He spoke, taking a drink from his mug. She looked at the job, her eyes skimming it she realized it was S-class, of course it would be. The man probably didn’t take anything less and unfortunately that was something her team only recently started doing and they were nothing compared to the ones Laxus and his team took.

“I –“She shook her head. “Thank you for the invitation but I –“She was cut off as Laxus stood from his seat looking down at her. Slowly her eyes moved up to meet his.

“Let me rephrase that. You’re going on a job with me.” Opening her mouth to protest she was silenced by Mira.

“Go on Lucy, it’ll be good for you. Laxus always takes well-paying jobs it’ll help out.”

“But I –“Before she could finish the eldest Strauss sibling had pulled out the record book for jobs and was scribbling away. “Mira!” She cried out and the white-haired woman smiled at her.

“There, it’s already written in. Can’t back out now.” The stellar mage stared at her in disbelief before sighing in reluctance, nodding her head. 

“When do we –“

“Pack for about a week, we meet at the station in an hour.” She watched as the slayer turned walking out of the guild, his team following close behind before she realized she needed to quickly head home to pack. She turned to Mira, tempted to glare at the woman but merely sighed with a shake of her head and gave her a smile.

“I’ll see you in a week.” Giving a small wave she left the guild and made her way home, packing her pink travel case enough for a week before beginning her walk to the station.  
\--  
When she arrived she quickly spotted Laxus and Freed, about to ask where they were going when Laxus handed her a ticket. Smiling in thanks she took a seat next to the slayer waiting only for a few moments before Evergreen arrived, with Bickslow arriving shortly after. The group silently made their way onto the train, stowing their luggage before taking their seats, she of course ending up in the seat next to the lightning slayer. Suppressing yet another blush she shifted in her seat quickly getting comfortable, her hand immediately going to her necklace fidgeting with it as she waited for the train to begin its journey.

Taking a soft breath she glanced at the trio across from her and giving her lips a nervous lick spoke. “S-so we’re going to be taking down a dark guild?” She inquired.

“Ordained Vikings is the name of the dark guild we are taking down.” Freed spoke. “Its power is almost on par with Raven Tail, meaning that taking down this guild will be fairly simple.” Lucy nodded her head still feeling a little wary about the job but feeling better about it as well.

Glancing at the large man next to her she knew he had taken down that guild during the grand magic games – something she could never forget, especially when she found out that he had given Flare one hell of a roar, according to Mira, because of what had happened during that fight. She felt her lips turn up in a small smile, her cheeks warming up as her hand fidgeted with the strawberry pendant yet again. Thinking about that event she almost wished she could have been there to see it happen but unfortunately she had been stuck in recovery making her also wish that Minerva had been taken out by Laxus as well.

Giving her head a small shake she let out a soft sigh before shifting in her seat, turning her attention to the rune mage when he began speaking again. 

“I don’t know what all Laxus has informed you but we’re going to be stopping at Kunugi station and walking from there, the hike is about four days.” She gave a nod of her head before finally remembering her recently acquired key. 

“Oh, can we – ah, would you mind if before we got started on our walk if I do something real quick?” Freed raised a brow opening his mouth to speak but she cut him off. “It’s nothing that will take long, I – recently I bought a key and the celestial spirit he’s – trusting but only with his key holder but I need him to at least be familiar with you so that when I summon him in the fight he won’t attack you.” Freed nodded his head and she smiled.

-x-  
The train ride for the most part had been silent and though Lucy wished to pieces that they had some sort of conversation going to keep her boredom at bay she soon found herself distracted by the sound of a low groan. Blinking the blonde glanced around before taking note of the lightning slayer concerned about how pale the man looked before remembering he was also a slayer. 

She cringed reprimanding herself for not packing the pills Wendy’s pills she usually brought for Natsu. She felt her hand twitch wanting to comfort him much like she did her pink haired best friend but wasn’t sure if Laxus would allow her to do such a thing. In the end she let out a soft sigh, grasping her pendent hoping they would arrive soon so he didn’t have to suffer much more.

When it did arrive at Kunugi station the stellar mage stood with the others, grabbing their things and she noticed Freed grab Laxus’ bag before they departed the train. Standing outside of the station, they waited silently for Laxus to gather his composure when she remembered that she still needed to summon her spirit. Looking toward the group she nearly jumped upon seeing them staring at her before she pulled out her key to summon the spirit.

“Open gate of the Canis Major! Adhara!” She waited patiently for the spirit to arrive, her eyes widening upon hearing his low growl, the instant he appeared. “Adhara wait!” She called when he lunged toward them, stopping the dog mid attack. She sent the group an apologetic smile before kneeling in front of him, pulling his attention away from the others. 

He gave a low growl and she giggled, petting his white fur. “Now, now.” She chided, smiling when he sighed as he continue to let her pet him. “Adhara, these are my friends, fellow guild mates. I’m going on a job with them and if I’m going to summon you, you can’t attack them okay?” She asked, emphasizing it with a grasp of his muzzle and turning him toward her. “Okay?” Adhara licked her hand and she smiled, petting him. “Good boy. “Now, back to the spirit world to rest.” With that the spirit returned and she sighed, standing up to brush the dirt off her. “Sorry about the delay. Like I said, I just recently got Adhara to trust me and I didn’t want him to attack you guys should I summon him.”

“You’re fine Lucy.” Freed assured her with a smile.

“Are you sure he didn’t need to – smell us or something?” Lucy smiled at Evergreen, shaking her head.

“No, he had your scent the moment he arrived. It’s why he attempted to attack you.”

“Are you sure it’ll be safe for you to summon him during our fight?” The Fairy asked, eyeing her keys.

“Yes.” She assured her.

“Then let’s get a move on. We’ve got a dark guild to take down.” With Laxus’ command the group set off, finally leaving Kunugi station to begin their walk to the Ordained Vikings’ guild hall.

\--—  
The walk had been as it always had been when the thunder legion traveled together. The days were spent in mostly silence as they remained cautious, just in case the enemy, were to suddenly appear. While the nights were spent gathered around a campfire, the small group splitting off to prep for the evening, and she had Lucy assist her with whatever job she was given. 

Tonight she was to prepare dinner and as she sat waiting for Laxus to return with the firewood, she noticed the blonde’s hand reach up, fiddling with the pendent attached to it. A soft smile made its way onto her face, feeling happy that Lucy continued to wear the pendent necklace that Laxus had bought her but what she had noticed most was that Lucy would often reach up, fidgeting with it, especially when a certain slayer was around. Smirking she called out to the stellar mage. “Lucy.”

“Hm?” The celestial mage looked toward the fairy. “Yes?”

“You know, it might just be my imagination but I’ve noticed that you seem to be a little antsy.” She noticed the blonde frown. “You keep messing with that pendent – are you uneasy about something?” She asked, her lips twitching in amusement when the blonde’s hand instantly moved away from her necklace. “Or is it someone?” She inquired, tilting her head just the slightest. “I’ve noticed that whenever Laxus is around you seem to be constantly touching it.” She nearly died of laughter at the sight of Lucy’s face burning bright red and she knew exactly why.

“N-No, I’m not bothered b-by anyone or anything like that.” The celestial spirit mage shook her head vehemently.

“Oh?” She propped her arm on her knee, resting her chin in hand. “Then is it right to assume that instead of unease you’re feeling something else in regards to a certain blonde haired lightning mage?” In an instant the stellar mage’s face flushed a dark shade of red and she suppressed her urge to chuckle.

“I-I uhm – w-well –I –ah –“

“Oh, Laxus!” Evergreen called, smiling when the blonde let out a squeak, her face burning at the thought of Laxus having heard their conversation. “You’re back with the firewood, good timing. Lucy and I just finished dinner preparations.” Glancing toward the blonde she chuckled, watching as Laxus frowned before setting the wood down and using his lightning to start a fire.

Evergreen and Lucy began cooking dinner, serving the meal to the males before getting their own portion. The brunette glanced beside her as she ate her meal, smiling at the fact that she had discovered the stellar mage had indeed liked her leader. Now all that had to happen was for him to realize it and for the man to ask her out. She’d be given so much information into their lives, plenty to divulge to Mira. Smothering the smile that begged to show itself at her plans the fairy focused on finishing her meal and helping Lucy clean up. 

Once everything had been cleaned and put away the group began to settle for the night, going into their respective tents, Freed dousing the fire before going into his tent. Evergreen sighed softly, curling up underneath her sleeping bag, smiling to herself.

\--—  
She had been walking with the Raijin for several hours since they had woke early that morning and so far the guild they were searching for was nowhere in sight. It was their fourth day of travelling and right now she was hoping with all her might that they’d find the place before noon or maybe within the next ten minutes, either way she wanted to be done with this. She was dreading the walk back to Kunugi station, not even sure if she’d be able to make it home alive. 

A heavy sigh escaped her as they continued on in silence, startled when she bumped into Bickslow. “Sor-“She noticed his finger place on his lips, closing her mouth in an instant, she felt her body become rigid, her hand immediately going to her keys. Her brown eyes glanced around the area, frowning. Something seemed off about it but what she didn’t know. 

Shifting her stance the blonde, ran her fingers over each key trying to analyze the situation for probable outcomes and which spirit would be the best to summon in each scenario only to have her mind go blank when something grabbed her wrist and jerked her backwards, sending her crashing into a nearby tree. A groan slipped from her lips, clearing her head she pushed herself up off the ground, reaching for her keys.

“Lucy.” At the sound of Laxus’ voice she looked toward the man, noticing something in his eyes. Frowning she noticed him shake his head just the slightest before he and the rest of the thunder legion allowed themselves to be captured by the few mages. 

Confusion filled her as she felt one of the mages grab hold of her arm roughly, pulling her along with the rest of the group. What the hell was happening? Why weren’t they trying to take down these wimpy mages? The Raijinshu never gave up. Looking at the lightning mage she tilted her head in curiosity wondering why he would allow such a thing. Surely the great Laxus Dreyer never gave up in a fight nor would he allow himself to be captured, but then what did this mean?

Taking a moment to clear her head the celestial mage studied the back of the slayer not too far ahead of her trying to figure out what he was thinking. She glanced around counting only four mages, her eyes catching a mark on one of the mage’s shoulder and her eyes widened slightly, recalling the image Freed had shown her. Turning her attention to the slayer it had finally occurred to her that Laxus had changed his plan and it was easy to guess that it was going to be exactly like Natsu’s half the time they were on jobs. A small smile made its way onto her face before she began to prepare for a fight.  
~~  
Upon entering the guild the sound of a heartbeat picked up in its rhythm and the smell of something akin to fear permeated his nostrils and though he knew things would be fine and he still felt himself worry for the celestial mage, hoping she would be alright. Glancing behind him he let his lips curl into a smirk, the rest of his team ready to fight upon his signal. Lightning sparked over his body and he grinned in anticipation, this was going to be a fun fight and he hoped in the least it wasn’t going to be too easy. 

Within moments he could hear the sounds of his teammates begin their attack, listening for the blonde for any sign of distress as he sent his magic out to attack the dark mages, using melee to take care of majority of his opponents. Glancing in the stellar mage’s direction he smiled at the sight of her fighting alongside her spirits, using her whip expertly to quickly take down their enemies, surprising him just the slightest with her capabilities.

Focusing on his own fight he quickly summoned enough magic in his mouth before letting out his dragon’s roar, taking out a decent amount of the dark guild. Scanning the guild he focused on finding the master of the Ordained Vikings’ guild. Once he found the low life the two began a fight, Laxus not wasting any time uses his lightning dragon’s break down fist followed by a mixture of lightning attacks and melee, sending the man across the guild and crashing into a wall.

His victory, cut short at the sound of a yelp coming from the one person he didn’t want to hear it from. His heart plummeted at the sight of Lucy on the ground looking completely exhausted, a mage in front of her ready to strike. He shifted, ready to use his magic to make an attack when a light flashed and before the blonde stood a tall slender woman dressed in a knee-length one-shoulder orange Grecian dress, a bronze belt situated around her waist. She lifted her bow, taking aim before rapidly firing arrows out at the nearby mages, taking them out and finishing off the last of the dark mages. 

The spirit soon turned, her blue-green eyes blazing in fury at the stellar mage. “How stupid can you be?!” She shouted. “I gave you a decent contract for a reason you little twerp.” He blinked in surprise at her spirits actions. “Force me to open my gate to save your ass one more time and we’re going to have some serious problems. Do you hear me?!” Lucy nodded her head.

“Yeah, thanks Cygnus.” The spirit glared at her, letting out an infuriated growl before shooting an arrow at the blonde, Lucy collapsing onto the ground seconds after. She let out a huff before turning in his direction.

“You! Lightning twat waffle. Get your ass over here and help her. She’s paralyzed.” The slayer felt his eyebrow twitch as the spirit disappeared and he had a feeling that it was her that was responsible for the celestial mage’s current predicament. Clearing his head he made his way over to the blonde lying on the ground.

“Freed.” He called.

“They’ll be here in a few minutes.” Nodding his head he looked down at the celestial mage, hearing the faint sounds of her breathing. Bending down he lifted her up, pulling her into his arms. Waiting for the rune knights to give them the clear he and the rest of his team began their walk home. 

Shifting the blonde in his arms he felt his lips curl into a smile as she snuggled into his chest, her hand gripping his shirt tightly, her head resting on his shoulder before glancing down at her, his smile widening as he recalled that she was supposed to still be paralyzed and decided that he was going to ask the celestial mage out after all.


	3. Find Me on Strawberry Street

He shuffled some paperwork around on his desk, attempting to organize the chaos upon it. Creating a completed reports pile that would need to be approved by his grandfather, a pile that was to be sent to the magic council and several others. The lightning slayer blinked and realized his desk was now covered once more, although slightly neater. Sighing he picked up several stacks figuring he could at least get rid of some of it to give him a little workspace.

Heading across the hall the slayer knocked on the door to the guild master’s office, entering when the man gave him permission. 

“Laxus” Makarov greeted.

“I’ve got some paperwork I need you to look over before it’s submitted.” He stated simply placing the stack on his grandfather’s desk when the man motioned him to. He turned to leave, pausing at the door when his grandfather called his name.

“How did your job go with Lucy?” He inquired and the blonde looked back at his grandfather.

“It went fine.” The elder man nodded his head before turning to the paperwork causing the lightning mage to frown.

“Are you going to ask her out?”

He rolled his eyes, knowing he’d eventually ask him that question today. “No.” He said firmly before closing the door to his grandfather’s office not wanting to hear anything the man had to say about the situation. He entered his office and sat down at his desk, organizing the mess of paperwork once more.

Picking up a report he began going over it, pausing in his reading to lean back in his chair. In truth he had wanted to ask her out, after their job a few days ago he couldn’t get it all out of his head. How it felt to hold her in his arms, the way she held onto him as he carried her back to the train station or just the feeling of her lying against him as she slept through their ride home. He had enjoyed every minute of it and it made him realize that she liked him as well; however the issue was that there was never an opportune moment.  
Sighing he looked at his mess of paperwork and without thinking it over he sent a thought projection down to Mira to have her send the blonde up to his office, grateful she was in the kitchen cooking. Taking a calming breath he waited patiently for the strawberry scented blonde to make her way up to him, a smile making its way onto his face as he imagined her nervously chewing on her lip, fiddling with that necklace he gave her. His eyes snapped open as he realized he watched the blonde way too much if he knew all of her reactions in any given situation.

Shifting in his seat his nose soon caught that familiar strawberry scent and he picked up a report, his eyes scanning over it, barely taking in any words as he heard her knock on the door.

“Come in.” He waited for her to enter the room, setting the report down; he looked up at the blonde as she closed the door before turning to him. His eyes took in her posture and knew she was nervous; the sound of her heart beating faster the normal was also a dead giveaway. 

“Hey, Laxus” She greeted warmly and he gave her a small smile. “Mira said you wanted to see me?”

“Yeah, I do.” He moved some paperwork around as he spoke. “Listen, I was wondering if you were free Friday night at around seven thirty?” Setting down another report he lifted his gaze from his desk to the celestial mage across from him, her face a cherry red as her hand clutched the pendant of the necklace he bought her for her birthday. 

Clearing his throat after a moment of silence he spoke again. “If you’re busy that’s fine, maybe we –“

“I’m completely free.” Her words came out rushed and he watched her blush darken. “I-I mean, Yes, I am free this Friday.”

He smiled at her, nodding his head. “Okay, I’ll pick you up at your place?” She nodded her head.

“Do you have a pen? I’ll give you my address.”

“Yeah” Grabbing a piece of paper and a quill he handed them to the blonde and she quickly scribbled her address down for him, returning quill and paper to him. “I’ll see you at seven-thirty.” She smiled brightly, giving him a nod.

“See you at seven thirty Laxus.” He smiled as he watched the stellar mage leave his office, his eyes glancing down to the paper, reading her address unable to suppress a chuckle. Of course she lived on Strawberry Street. Setting the paper aside his head snapped to his door upon hearing a squeal come from behind it followed by a soft gasp. He grinned as he began working on his paperwork, determined to get majority of it taken care of before Friday rolled around.

\---

Lucy grinned happily as she made her way down the steps to the first floor, her face heating up in embarrassment. She hoped Laxus hadn’t heard her squeal after leaving his office but she really couldn’t help how happy she felt that the lightning dragon slayer had asked her out. Skipping over to the bar, the blonde sat on a stool, spinning around slightly before turning back to face the bar. 

“Well, don’t you look happy.” She glanced to the drunken brunette beside her, nodding her head.

“Yep” She chirped. 

“Oh? Did something happen when you went to see Laxus?” Mira teased and Lucy smiled, giving the barmaid a nod.

“Yeah, Laxus asked me out.” 

Cana chuckled looking at Mira. “I told you he’d ask her out this week.” The white haired woman rolled her eyes, turning her attention to the blushing blonde.

“I’m glad for you Lucy. When is it?”

“This Friday. I was actually…” She trailed off, looking to between the two women. “I was wondering if maybe you wouldn’t mind coming over before and help me pick out what I’m going to wear.” The two, glanced at each other before looking at the hopeful blonde, smiles on their faces.

“Of course, Lucy. We’d be glad to help you.” Lucy grinned happily, thanking them both, excited for Friday.

When the day arrived her excitement had simmered down into a bundle of nervousness, the butterflies in her stomach were doing a number on her and she had to take several deep breaths to calm herself. Glancing at the clock the blonde had only a few minutes before her date would arrive. Checking herself in the mirror once more, her eyes scanned her attire, taking in the outfit to make sure nothing was out of place before looking at the clock again, only a couple minutes left.

Going through her mental check list once again she sighed wringing her hands and pacing trying to remember it all when a knock sounded on her door, half startling the stellar mage. She sent a look toward the clock and knew Laxus was finally here to pick her up. Taking a breath she quickly approached the door, turning her lock and the knob, pulling it open and giving the slayer a warm smile. “Hi.” She greeted softly and he smiled at her.

“Hey, ready to go?” The celestial mage nodded her head and stepped into the hall, closing and locking the door behind her before following the lightning dragon slayer out of her apartment building and onto the street.

The two walked in silence and Lucy spent her time trying to remain calm and hoped to not embarrass herself, smiling up at Laxus in thanks as he held the door to the restaurant open for her. The couple was soon seated and after looking over the menu ordered their meal, silence ensuing once again. Lucy shifted in her seat, nibbling on her lower lip, her hand fiddling with her necklace yet again.

“You seem to like that necklace a lot.” Blinking the stellar mage looked at her fellow blonde, her face heating up as she let go of the pendant and giving him a small nod.

“Y-yeah, it’s actually my favorite necklace. I-I don’t like to leave home without it.” She confessed softly. 

\---

Laxus cleared his throat feeling just the tiniest bit embarrassed at her confession. Deciding to change the topic of conversation he thought about their job and her spirits. “You know, I was actually impressed during our job.” He half confessed. “I know you work with the flaming moron and Erza all the time but I liked seeing you in action.” His blue eyes glanced over to the blonde taking in her scarlet face.

“Th-thank you.”

He looked away from her, his eyes scanning the restaurant momentarily before turning back to the petite blonde across from him. “I was just curious about something though.” She looked up at him, her head tilting to the side just the slightest and he couldn’t help the small smile on his face. “Your spirit – I didn’t think spirits talked that way with their masters and I was actually surprised to see her shoot you.”

“I’m not their master and Cygnus is allowed to speak however she wishes to.” Laxus blinked at the stellar mage’s tone, curious about the expression on her face before she looked away. “S-sorry.”

He shook his head. “You’re alright. You view them the same way Bickslow views his babies then right?”

The celestial spirit mage nodded. “Yeah, although they’re not my babies. They’re my friends.” His lips lifted just the slightest.

“Okay, then can I ask why she shot you? I mean granted she’s your friend are your spirits allowed to harm you?”

Lucy shook her head. “No, but she didn’t harm me. It was a temporary paralyzer. No real damage could be done to me anyways which is why she does it – frequently. It’s kind of like with Aquarius. She didn’t really like me all that much and she had this horrible habit of ‘accidently’ sweeping me away with the enemy.” 

Laxus took note of the sad smile on her face and he wondered why she had such an expression but also noticed her words. “You’re talking in past tense. Did something happen?” In an instant the slayer regretted saying anything about her spirit.

“S-she –I really don’t want to talk about it.” His hand clenched, wanting to reach out and hold her hand, to comfort her.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.” Lucy shook her head.

“You’re fine Laxus. You didn’t know and I don’t really like talking about it. It – It still hurts too much.” Nodding his head the slayer felt guilty despite her assurance. His nose soon picked up the scent of food and he knew their meal had arrived. 

Once their meal was served he spent a good several minutes berating himself for his idiocy and pretty much ruining his date with Lucy. He really should have just left it alone. Clearing his head the slayer was determined to change the way things were going, wanting it to end on a good note but right now he wasn’t sure where to take the conversation. 

\---

“I am such an idiot!” The blonde celestial mage had wanted to give herself a Lucy kick for ruining their date. She just couldn’t keep her shit together for five minutes. Granted anytime the topic of Aquarius came up she struggled not to burst into tears she still could have just kept her cool and avoided the topic but no. Suppressing the urge to sigh the blonde bit her lip, trying to think of a way to move from the awkwardness she had brought about, hoping that this wouldn’t ruin any chance of another date with the lightning mage across from her. 

“I-“Her words cut off the moment their eyes met and she averted hers, feeling her face heat up. She could hear Laxus clear his throat and she glanced up at the man across from her.

“You know I just thought of something.” Lucy looked at him curious. “You never did keep your promise to keep me company in my office.”

“Oh” She whispered, before recalling her birthday and her offer. “Oh!” She exclaimed softly. “I’m so sorry. I-I didn’t mean to – I –I’m normally good about keeping –“Laxus cut her off with a laugh.

“Calm down cheerleader. You’re alright.” The stellar mage nodded her head.

“Still, I did promise.”

“Another time, don’t worry about it.” She nodded once again.

“Okay, but instead of just a few hours I’ll keep you company for the day.” Laxus grinned at her.

“Deal.” She smiled at him.

After the meal continued in ease, and she felt relief surge through her that she hadn’t ruined it entirely. Once finished with dinner Laxus led her out of the restaurant and they spent the rest of the evening walking around, chatting like they had done for her birthday. Her face burned as she felt the slayer take her hand, holding it but all too soon her street came into view signifying the end of their date.

She stood in front of her apartment building, looking up at the lightning slayer in front of her. He smiled at her, releasing her hand. “Thank you, for tonight. I had fun.”

“I had fun too blondie.” She giggled softly. “I was actually wondering if you’d like to go out again sometime.” Lucy looked up at him smiling brightly with a nod of her head.

“Yeah, but it’ll have to be after I get back from my job.” Laxus frowned.

“We just came from a job to cover your rent. Why would you need to go on another one?”

Lucy sighed in annoyance. “The money from the job we went on covered my rent however it didn’t cover the damage Natsu did to my window.”

“Your window?” His brow rose and Lucy nodded.

“Yeah, Natsu has a habit of coming in through my window, despite my protests and Lucy kicks, and every now and again he ends up breaking it.”

“Should I consider having Freed put runes up?”

The stellar mage paused almost wanting him to but it would be fine. She could easily keep Natsu out. Shaking her head she smiled in thanks. “No, but thank you.”

“Are you sure?” Lucy giggled nodding her head.

“I’m sure.” Laxus shrugged his shoulders.

“Alright, but if you change your mind, Freed would have no problem doing it.” Lucy giggled again.

“I’ll remember that.” He smiled at her before looking up at her apartment.

“You should be getting in. It’s late.” Lucy nodded and watched as the slayer gave her one last smile before heading home.

The blonde entered her apartment building and made her way up to her place, smiling happily; glad she was going to be going on another date with Laxus.

\---

The stellar mage sat on the train, her best friend and partner lying beside her, his head in her lap as she ran her fingers through his hair. She had been tempted to let him suffer but she forced him on the job with full intent to use the reward to cover the repair cost for her window and that would enough. Sighing softly she glanced out the window, a small smile on her face as she thought about going on a date with Laxus when she returned. Their first date wasn’t the best but it could have been a lot worse than what it was.

Feeling the train come to a stop, the blonde stood up and pulled her partner up with her and began to drag the pinkette off the train. She let out a grunt as she hefted him up, and managed to get out of the train station before dropping him to the ground, huffing as she glared at the slayer. 

“Natsu, were off the train. You can get up now.”

“But Luce –“She rolled her eyes in annoyance as he lied there for several more minutes. She should have had Wendy cast that spell on him before they left since she was out of the pills she normally gave him. Once the slayer could pick himself up they began walking once more toward their final destination.

Their job was a simple take down job. They were searching for a bandit and all they had to do was capture him however the catch was that he was sneaky and knew how to avoid mages and they weren’t even sure if he was a mage himself. Natsu’s arm suddenly stopped her and she looked to the fire breather, his brows furrowed as he began scenting the air. 

“I smell something.” Nodding the blonde followed the fire mage, hoping it was the bandit and not food, like the last time they were supposed to be tracking a mage. Staying close to the slayer the blonde kept her eye open for any sign of the man they were supposed to be hunting. 

“Natsu.” She called softly only to stare in surprise as he went running off without saying a word. “Oh no.” Quickly chasing after the ever destructive mage, her mind conjured up several scenarios that could easily happen and cause them to lose part or all of their reward however by the time she caught up with the dragon slayer she was utterly surprised to find the criminal in Natsu’s grasp seemingly unconscious. “What happened?”

The pinkette shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know. I was chasing after him and then the next thing I know he’s lying on the ground not moving.”

Lucy’s brows furrowed in suspicion as she eyed the man wondering if the man was only faking it. “I’ll summon Virgo just in case.” Pulling out the key the blonde began the motions to summon the spirit, calling her from the celestial realm when the bandit attacked Natsu and began making a run for it. “Virgo!” She called chasing after the crook, reaching for her whip she sent it out and with a flick of her wrist had it wrapped around the criminal and pulling him to the ground. In the next instant he was wrapped in chains, struggling to get free.

Sighing in irritation the stellar mage met up with her partner and the duo began walking back to turn in the bandit and get their reward. On a positive note that meant the cost of her window repair would be completely covered and since they finished the job quicker than anticipated that meant she could see Laxus sooner. Grinning happily they made their way to the train station to finally return home. 

~x~

The stellar mage sighed happily as she finished her shower, drying off and dressing before heading out to the guild, skipping as she approached the doors. Pulling one open she entered the guild, unsurprised to see Natsu already tangled up in a guild brawl. Shaking her head the blonde made her way through the chaos and to the bar, plopping herself down and ordering a strawberry smoothie.

“Lucy.” Mira greeted her in surprise. “I didn’t think you’d be back for another few days.”

“Yeah, neither did I but we finished the job up pretty quickly. Which was surprising, to say the least.” The celestial mage shrugged her shoulders. “I guess having a dragon slayer as a partner is pretty useful.” Mira giggled shaking her head before setting about to make the blonde’s smoothie.

After serving a few guild mates the barmaid placed the glass in front of the blonde, leaning against the bar with a smile on her face. Lucy took a sip of her smoothie before eyeing the woman in front of her, curious about the excited expression on her face. “So” The woman began and Lucy frowned in response. “Tell me about your date with Laxus, I want to hear all the details.”

Blinking the celestial mage shifted in her seat, thinking over her date with the lightning dragon slayer. “W-Well, I mean he picked me up at seven-thirty and we went to dinner. After we just spent the night walking around Magnolia talking and holding hands.”

Mira smiled sweetly. “It sounds like you had a nice night.” Lucy nodded, her brows furrowing as she recalled how the date ended. “Is something wrong Lucy?”

The blonde sighed, giving a shake of her head. “No, I –“She cut herself off. “I was just thinking about how the date ended. I mean he asked me out on another date but that’s it.” She sighed, softly. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m looking forward to it’s just that I was – I’m actually slightly disappointed he didn’t kiss me.”

The eldest Strauss sibling giggled, reaching out to pat the blonde’s hand. “Don’t worry Lucy. I think Laxus is just trying to take things slow with you.” The stellar mage blushed but nodded her head happy with the thought.

“Maybe.” She acceded. Shaking her head the blonde smiled up at her friend in thanks before the barmaid left to continue her duties and Lucy was left to drink her smoothie alone.

The blonde sighed in contentment, tempted to prod Mira for the smoothie recipe so she could make it herself only to be distracted by someone sitting on the bar stool next to hers. Turning her head she took in the familiar coat draped over a pair of broad shoulders, her eyes traveling upward and meeting with a pair of blue eyes, giving the blonde man beside her a warm smile. “Hi.” She greeted softly and he chuckled.

“Hey cheerleader.” Her nose wrinkled slightly but she let the nickname go, knowing no matter how many times she’d tell him to stop he wouldn’t. “You busy this Thursday?” The stellar mage shook her head.

“No, I’m free."

“Good, I’ll pick you up at eight-thirty then.” She watched as he stood up and turned to head back to his table. 

Sighing, the blonde felt giddy and didn’t stop the small squeal of excitement that left her only to pause, quickly sending a glance behind her, her brown eyes widened as her face burned in embarrassment upon seeing the amused smirk on the slayer’s face. She let out a small groan. “Why do I have to embarrass myself like that?!” She whined internally but shook it off. It didn’t really matter if he knew she was happy about going on a date with him he’d find out either way.

\---

Laxus couldn’t help but be amused at the little blonde cheerleader when she let out that cute little noise. The blush on her face when she found out he knew was adorable and he was going to have to see how many more times he could get her to do that. Clearing his head he focused on getting ready for their date that night. Finishing with dressing, the slayer picked up the picnic basket, eternally grateful Mira packed it because he couldn’t cook to save his life. Though perhaps he should consider learning just in case he wanted to invite Lucy over for dinner. He made a mental note to ask Mira to start giving him lessons soon.

Leaving his place Laxus made his way through Magnolia and to Strawberry Street where the blonde stellar mage lived, still slightly amused about it. Approaching her building he entered and made his way up to her apartment, knocking on the door, waiting for her to answer. He could hear her heartbeat pick up and the scent of her nervousness but she smiled sweetly at him when she opened the door and he simply returned it.

Taking her hand in his after she locked up he led her out of the building and onto the street, entwining their fingers together as they walked. He glanced down at her, his mouth turning in a smile at the blush on her face, her eyes focused on their hands. Suppressing the chuckle that bubbled up he decided a distraction was in order. “How did your job go?”  
He felt her jolt before she cleared her throat softly. “I-It went well and surprisingly we were able to capture the bandit pretty easily. When we took the job, we had planned for it to take several days to track the guy down but I guess things are a lot easier when you’re a dragon slayer.”

“Yeah, they are.” He agreed. “Slayers have a really good sense of smell so it’s pretty easy for us to track something or someone.”

The blonde nodded her head. “Sometimes I forget about things like that when it comes to Natsu. Most of the time I’m worried he’s going to obliterate something or cause some sort of disaster, but this time we got the full reward.

He smiled at the sound of her happy voice though wondered why the blonde was still partners with Natsu. Then again it was a wonder he was still team mates with his team. “I’m glad things turned out for you cheerleader.” Lucy shook her head a slight roll of her eyes as she did.

He glanced around the area, making sure they were going in the right direction, guiding her down another road before they reached their destination, Magnolia Park. Of course the location was suggested by Mira who thought it’d be romantic for the two of them to have a picnic in the park underneath the stars, but he wasn’t going to tell Lucy that – unless she brought it up somehow.

Clearing his head he found a nice spot for them, pulling the blanket out of the picnic basket he laid it out, holding his hand out for her to take a seat, smiling at her as he sat beside her. His smile broadened at the sight of her blush and he turned his attention to the basket pulling out the meal for them.

“This looks delicious; did you make it all yourself?” The look on her face made him wish he had but unfortunately he hadn’t.

“No, I can’t cook.” He admitted begrudgingly. “I called in a favor from the demon.”

Lucy nodded. “You know if you’d like, I could teach you how.” She commented and he looked at her. “I-I mean that is – you don’t have to if you don’t want to. It’s only an offer.”

Laxus let out a chuckle at the stammering stellar mage. “Alright” She looked up at him slightly surprised before smiling. He lifted up one of the containers in offering and she took a small handful of the fruit to eat.

The two ate their meal in silence, the lightning slayer glancing up toward the sky before calling out to the blonde across from him. “Look up.” His eyes followed her movements before turning up toward the star covered sky. He really didn’t know too much about astronomy but he could pick out a few constellations, and wondered if she had the corresponding key to go with it. 

The lightning slayer cleaned up most of their picnic, taking out a container and pulling off the lid. Holding it out toward the blonde, she smiled, picking up one of the chocolate covered strawberries before returning her attention to the sky. He picked up one and took a bite of it. He wasn’t fond of the milk chocolate coating nor the white chocolate the barmaid had added to it but the sweetness of the strawberries overpowered majority of the chocolate. Probably should have told her dark chocolate.

“Hey Laxus” Lucy called out and he grunted in response. “How about for our next date I give you a cooking lesson?” His eyes moved from the sky to the celestial mage next to him.

“You can come over to my place and we can make dinner together?” She suggested a soft smile on her face.

The slayer nodded his head in agreement. “Alright, you pick the meal and I’ll buy the ingredients.”

“Ah, I’ll take care of the shopping.” Laxus frowned opening his mouth to protest. “If you’ve never cooked how will you know what to buy?” The slayer’s brow rose.

“I doubt it’s that hard… “He trailed off. “And I’ve been to the market before.” Lucy giggled softly.

“Alright, you can shop, but if you have any trouble –“

“I’ll bring you with me.” He said finally. “Just in case” Lucy smiled at him.

“Then it’s all taken care of.” She whispered before looking back up at the sky.

After dessert Laxus cleaned up, folding the blanket and placing it back into the basket. Taking the stellar spirit mage’s hand they began their walk back to her apartment in comfortable silence.

When they arrived in front of her building he reluctantly released her hand, hating the night was coming to an end but he was looking forward to their next date – although he was afraid he could possibly catch something on fire. Making a mental note to buy her several fire extinguishers for their cooking lessons the lightning mage smiled at the blonde standing in front of him. 

“Thank you for tonight, Laxus. I had fun.”

He chuckled. “Me too and I look forward to our next date.” She giggled, nodding her head.

“I can’t wait either.”

Laxus shifted in his stance, reaching out he grasped her chin, gently lifting her face he pressed a soft kiss to her lips, smiling as she returned his kiss. When he pulled away he smiled down at the blonde. “I hope I didn’t disappoint you on this date.” The lightning slayer could see a flash of realization cross her eyes followed by anger and he half worried the blonde would Lucy kick him however to his surprise she merely smiled and shook her head at him.

“Kiss me again and I’ll let you know.” Grinning at her statement he easily captured her soft lips with his own, pulling her bottom lip between his nibbling softly. He felt her lips part and he instantly slid his tongue past her teeth tasting her thoroughly and with an unwilling sigh, parted from her a moment later. 

“Sweet dreams blondie.” Pressing a chaste kiss to her lips he watched her give him smile and a small wave before heading inside.

Turning the lightning slayer, stuffed his hands in his pockets an amused grin on his face as he walked home. Licking his lips he found himself unsurprised that his little cheerleader tasted like strawberries.


End file.
